User blog:Mcdamon23/Negan vs Bad Girl - epic rap battles for your amusement
Hey Everybody, I'm back again with a battle in like what, 3/4 months or so. Today we have a battle between Walking Dead character and leader of the saviors Negan against No More Heroes character and the second ranked assasin of the UAA Bad Girl in a battle of murderous foulmouthed violence lovers with a bat. I was originally not going to do this battle at all, because of two reasons. 1. The lack of material for Bad Girl and 2. Bad Girl's obscurity, but I was surprised on how much material Bad Girl actually had. As for the obscurity reason is that she's facing Negan who is not obscure on the wiki at all with the whole Negan army thing a few months ago. I'd like to thank Amy for the cover and title cards and Quagga for some of the art in the battle. With that all out of the way Let's start this thing. battle Epic Rap Battles for your amusement Versus Begin negan: ' Well, look who we have here fucking around the saviors den? It's the drunk Harley Quinn whose in for a worse beating then Glenn . Here's Negan too fuck up a fucked up cunt, hitting cloned dummies in her basement. Who just like with that fake little group will be getting another second placement. Your battering couldn't even bring you on the baseball field, only lots of places down. Should have chosen American Football instead, since you're used with touchdowns. While I'm busy playing ping pong with my dick all over one of my bitches tits, you get a beam katana through the gut, because some bitch wants to be rich. Man, that Suda fucker must have jacked off his dick when putting you in the game, losing at least 51 brain cells during your creation especially your fucking lazy name. '''Bad Girl: ' Ugh, that felt like rape to my ears and I thought you hated that shit. Such a mess of a verse that your cleanup crew wouldn't even clean it. Hey fuck boy, when you come to this murderous city it's clear I will destroy, man. So stay a dick in your sanctuary and handle your wives as mere fuck toys, Negan. No wonder that you got backstabbed with all your fucks and dickish behavior, when your whole team went to the Dwight side and you led no more saviors. You think you're bad, don't cha? You don't come close to this assassin. Bringing the best of bad like I'm some fucking female Michael Jackson. Why so shocked that a kid is mad when his friend got a pat on the head by your bat? Hey news flash: you don't need two eyes to see past all of your little friendly chats. '''Negan: gulp So far this Budweiser is the best part of this Fuckfest, but at least Fag Girl for once got something of her ches't.' Negan gets interrupted as Bad Girl is pissed seeing him drink a beer from her fridge. Bad Girl: Stay of my fucking beer! I didn't ask if you wanted something to drink. Did you accidentally knock your own brains out or just forgot to think? I have had enough of this. Now you will be paying with your fucking live. after all this shit is done you'll be meeting up again with your first wife. Negan: It doesn't take a doctor to know that killing anyone will give you peace. That's quite enough a reason for Lucille to tear you apart piece by piece. Bad Girl: Well, bring it on! I've beaten much stronger man in leather for breakfast. An even cowardly savior then Satan will taste these appetizers up to the last. Bad Girl activates the conveyor belt and smacks the clones towards Negan. Negan: Don't speak of cowardice when you cower behind S&M dressed Zombie knock-offs. You little grasshopper are more delusional then when your rank got knocked off. Negan smacks the clones back to Bad Girl which she gets hit by. Bad Girl: shouldn't this robber be loning in his cell he got sent to by some cop with a gun? You'll wish your where there when Lucille two gets out of the park. smack Home run! Negan: Fuuuck! You fucking fuckity motherfucker just crossed the bar! This isn't some little fight anymore. It is a fucking all out war ! Holy fuck, this crazy bitch is an even bigger crier than Amber , but it's sayonara now for this forgotten fucks club lead member. You've been a bad girl deserving of a spanking, but which side should I hit though? Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe. You know what, fuck it, both sides will have their go. As Negan is about to hit her, Bad Girl let's him stumble through her bat. Bad Girl stands in front of him and then... Bad Girl: So the strong should protect the weak? That explains the gang by your side. Since if it weren't for any of them you Ne-can't even survive so far in your life. Bad girl takes a break and puts her bat on fire. It's quite the iron''ic turn of events for you to get burned by a chick, but beating up an arrogant "savior" over and over sure adds a kick. ???: Look everyone, Miss and Mister Ragington are makin' out. But they are in for some Bonks when they meet... '''The Scout:' Yo, listen up, I'll be snipin' down on yer cockfight and I ain't goin' slow and steady and just lookin' at ya batso's, this'll be easier then stealin' sandviches from Heavy . I'm speedin' and blastin' down little dumbasses. Just call me Speed Buster. Steamin ' with some pyro''nic burns, makes yer flamin' bat pretty lackluster. Who am I even rappin' to? Some chick that was just 5 minutes around, just cursin' any time that she gets hit and got left 4 dead on the ground. Female Torrance torments got torn by man up to her loss. So much cryin' and little fightin' makes ya one dull boss. While Morgan over here ain't havin' good wives in first base. Too busy ditchin' the comedian and rather fuck a burned face. All my hats off to ya on gettin' yer ass back again on grass. Now ya can cut on Baldy and get mumblin' idiots after yer ass. Mann, I'm shape-shifting ya into a walking dead guy and bozo bonked down for free. I'm the king of the battle, bring me to my fortress and bow down to my victor- '''As the Scout is about to finish he simultaneously gets hit by Lucille and the flaming bat.' Negan and Bad Girl: take all your hats and fuck off! Who won? You decide! Epic '''Medic! '''rap battles for your amusement 'Poll' Who won? Negan Bad Girl The Scout Next Time y1.jpg VS.png y2.jpg Category:Blog posts